


Bomb Rush Blush

by Terraptor



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraptor/pseuds/Terraptor
Summary: Callie takes a liking to two octolings after being captured by Dj Octavio, so before she has to leave, she has some fun with them.





	Bomb Rush Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what Red and Purple look like if anyone's curious: https://terraptor.deviantart.com/art/Red-N-Purple-721323452

It had been about a month since she had been captured by Dj. Octavio. But Callie wasn’t keeping track. Her hypno-shades had prevented her from wanting to leave. What he didn’t know though, is that the octoling soldiers would sometimes take off the shades. Despite doing so she stayed, the octolings were actually quite nice to her, and honestly, she felt a little bad for them. So she would hang around and sing for them, which they loved. The octolings and octarians would hold mini concerts for her to perform. Callie initially wanted to take a break from singing and performing, but she found enjoyment in it. Before she knew it, she found herself quite attached to the octolings, especially two of them in particular. One of them had short, purple tentacles, while the other had red tentacle around medium length. 

During their late night conversations, she learned that the pair hated being soldiers, and didn’t really want to fight inklings. They just did it because they were forced to. In fact, they wished they were inklings themselves, so they wouldn’t have to fight constantly, and could have fun instead. After a while Callie also wished that they were inklings, she wished she could take them out of Octo Valley. She could take them to do all sorts of fun things, she could even give them a proper performance...with Marie. She of course missed her, how could she not? She was her cousin, the other half of the Squid Sisters. She felt bad, she couldn’t just leave her octoling friends. They treated her so well despite the quarrel between the two different species. She knew that it was totally possible for her to leave if she really wanted to, they were willing to help her. She just couldn’t leave her friends, at least, not yet. There was something she wanted to do with her two new friends. Something that she hadn’t done in quite a while due to stress. Callie also knew that Marie and her new agent would come to rescue her soon, so she decided it was now or never. She made sure the three of them were in a secluded area, their room in their barracks, she also made sure that the door was locked so no one would interfere. The room, including the bed, was small, but it would have to do. 

“I hate to say this, but you guys know that I’ll have to leave soon, yeah?” The red and purple octolings nodded in understanding. 

“But before I do, I want to try something with you two.” The duo watched intently, but didn’t say anything. 

“I was wondering if we could uhh…” Callie trailed off before finishing her sentence. 

“If we could what?” The purple, more confident and outgoing of the two questioned her. 

“Okay this is kinda weird…” 

“Just go on, it can’t be that weird.” 

“Okay, okay.” Callie took a deep breath then blurted out “Iwaswonderingifwecouldhaveathreesome” 

“What? Slow down now.” 

Callie took another breath and silently prepared herself to properly express what she wanted. “I was wondering if we could have a threesome” 

“Woah, that is weird.” Purple responded followed by a giggle by both the octolings. 

“Don’t mock m-” Callie was quickly interrupted by Red pulling her into a kiss. She gratefully returned it, with even more passion. As the two were interlocked in their deep kiss, she saw Purple in the corner of her eye, watching eagerly. It was if she was waiting for her own turn. This was answered as Red pulled away, glanced briefly at Purple, who pulled Callie into a kiss as well. This was happening really fast, but she didn’t mind, in fact, she liked it. A lot. She could already feel herself getting wet in anticipation. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since you first got here.” Purple remarked after breaking the kiss. 

“Y-yeah…?” Was all that Callie could muster out. The two octolings seemed to pick up on her excitement as they went to sit down on the bed. Red looked up at Callie and patted the bed, inviting her to join them. She complied quite quickly. 

“You’re eager, aren’t ya?” Purple teased her a little. However, instead of protesting at all, Callie agreed with her. 

“Y-yes I am, I haven’t done anything like this in awhile honestly.” 

“Well that’ll make this even more fun then.” Purple smirked. 

After that, Red pushed Callie down on bed, on her back, she didn’t object one bit, in fact, she wanted this. As Red was halfway on top of her, Purple quickly went to remove Callie’s clothes. Again, she did not object to that. Instead, she helped the octoling shed her clothes. Both the octolings knew how excited she was, so they didn’t waste any time giving her what she wanted. Red quickly made her way between Callie’s legs, but Purple had something else in mind that she wanted to try. 

“Y’know, I always found your tentacles very...fascinating. Do we mind if we play with them?”  
Callie simply nodded in response, but that was all Purple needed. She grabbed one of her long tentacles and started slowly caressing and littering it with kisses. She watched the purple octoling for a moment, then suddenly her attention was brought to Red, who had started gently licking her pussy. 

“Aah...that feels nice…” Callie moaned quietly. She placed a hand on top of Red’s head, pulling her in more. She looked back at Purple who was still toying with her tentacle, an idea crept into her head. She lifted her tentacle out of her grasp and started to gently poke at Purple’s face. Purple smiled then spoke. 

“How did you know this is what I wanted?” She laughed a little at her own comment. 

“You just seemed to be really...interested in it.” Callie responded then let her tentacle roam the octoling’s body further. Purple scooted closer to her to give her more reach, she took that as an invitation to bring her tentacle between her legs. She sighed happily as she teased her through her shorts with the appendage. 

After a moment of teasing, Purple found herself desiring more, so she pulled away from Callie’s reach and quickly stripped herself of her shorts. To add to her excitement, Callie’s moans and grunts started to become louder and more frequent. Was she already close to cumming? Either way, she made her way back to the inkling’s side, inviting her tentacle once more. Though Callie was in the midst of pleasure, she brought one of her tentacles to Purple’s pussy, and started slowly rubbing. She was unsure of herself at this point. 

“Go ahead and push it in there.” Purple grunted. Callie did just that, but she still wanted to be careful, so she was slow to slide the slick appendage into her. The octoling grabbed the tentacle and helped her in sliding it in. As she did, she started whimpering excitedly. 

“Unf...you’re so tight.” Callie muttered in between her own moans. She was awfully close to cumming, but she didn’t want to quite yet. She wanted to enjoy Red’s mouth, if only for a little bit. She found herself gripping the sheets of the bed, she was desperate to hold on longer, but Red had other plans. She purposefully slid her tongue along her clit, which drove the inkling wild. She just couldn’t hold on any longer. 

“Ahn! Fuckfuckfuck yes!” Callie squealed excitedly out as her climax hit her like a truck. Red lingered there for a moment longer, then curled up to the other side of Callie. However, the bed was small, so while doing so, she accidentally pushed into her, who was forced into Purple. This caused her to get somewhat angry with her. 

“Just get off the bed and wait your turn.” Purple growled at Red. 

“But what if I want my turn now?” Red stood up, clenching her fists. 

“Too bad, she’s already fucking me with her tentacle.” 

“W-wait” Callie butted into the argument in fear that it would ruin this threesome. “You both can have a tentacle, I’ll just sit up so there’s more room.” 

And with that Callie sat up and tapped the empty area, inviting Red back on the bed. She didn’t hesitate to join them again, this time she started to rub the inkling’s free tentacle softly. 

“Can I have mine now?” She pleaded. 

“Of course, you especially deserve it.” Callie giggled then slid her tentacle around the octoling’s legs, teasing her a little. 

“Wait, let me get these shorts off now.” Red quickly threw her shorts to the ground, and allowed Callie to keep going, which she did. 

It was hard for Callie to multitask like this with her tentacles, but she tried her best. However, the two octolings seemed to be enjoying themselves. Purple had her tentacle clutched in between her thighs, Callie couldn’t remove it if she wanted to, not that she did. She wanted to make both the girls happy. It was an amazing feeling to hear both of them moaning in her ears. It was especially exciting when they called out her name. It was like she was performing for them, in a way. They would also call out her name then in support. The two octolings were always so nice to her, even when all the others didn’t trust her, nor wanted her there. Not that that wasn’t justified, it definitely was, as she was an inkling after all, their enemy. She wanted to repay their kindness, and this was a good way to do so. She knew that she wasn’t just doing this for them though, she always had a fantasy of fucking an octoling, but she never imagined it would be like this. 

Callie was brought out of her thoughts by the increased volume of both the girls, she was surprised that she was able to pleasure them so well, but there they were, crying out for her. She wriggled her tentacles inside of them as much as she could, the feeling was actually quite nice, she hadn’t felt anything like it before. They were warm and tight, it started to get her excited all over again. Before she knew it, both the octolings were experiencing their own climaxes, it was pretty amazing to hear both of them like that. 

Through both of their afterglows, Red and Purple cuddled up to Callie as much as they could on the small bed, Red was almost pushed off, but at that point she didn’t mind. They were all just happy like that. Even though Callie knew she would have to leave soon, in that moment that didn’t matter, she just enjoyed the warmth of the two girls, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
